To the Strongest of them all
by The-Three-Fates
Summary: *Complete* What defines strength within a person? Power? To survive, where survival is rare... This is for them, for all they have endured, and for all they will endure in the future....
1. Part I: Prologue

The Strongest of Them All Part I: Prologue  
  
I've had this in my head for a while now. I've decided to write this 'ode' of sorts to the Strongest of all the Dragonball Universe. It's a little different from my typical style of writing.. But I spent a lot of time on this and I'm really proud of it. So read and Enjoy.  
  
  
  
How does the world measure strength in a man?  
  
When he has vanquished all who have done him ill?  
  
Or When he realized that vengeance is all for naught?.....  
  
Therein the True strength lies. Within the Heart..Within the SOUL of man.  
  
The ability to go on when there is nothing to live for-  
  
The strength to hope when living in Hell.  
  
This is the True Strength of man,  
  
And this  
  
The Hope of Man.  
  
  
  
So this is for you-for all you have endured and for all you will endure in the future. You are truly the strongest of them all. 


	2. Part II: The Strength of the Heart

The Strongest of Them All Part II: Strength of the Heart  
  
Once a warrior princess-true love turned this woman to a beloved wife. Young and naive she learned all too soon that true hardships are not dirty dishes and unwashed clothing-but the fervent prayer that your love will come safely home.  
  
Her love kept her strong though the constant threats her husband encountered. Yet he prevailed every time-despite death. Though heaven and Hell separated them she kept her beloved's memory alive though his sons.  
  
But-in another time, she survived the death of her husband, and her son. Her two reasons for living ripped away from her by one man's relentless quest for vengeance against her true love. But despite the heartache and torment, she survived purely by will alone.  
  
She is strong in mind, body, and spirit, though she constantly faces the chance of once again losing her love. She takes pride in her sons and sacrifices what she can for their benefit.  
  
Sometimes she feels that she is greatly unappreciated-despite what she does do.  
  
She may have never destroyed a tyrant or freed oppressed slaves, but she works the hardest at living with just hope to thrive upon. And that, in itself, is one of the greatest feats man could accomplish.  
  
So this is for you.  
  
For all you have endured  
  
And for all you will endure in the future.  
  
You are truly the strongest of them all-  
  
SON CHICHI- Warrior Princess, and wife to one of the strongest fighters in the Universe. 


	3. Part III: The Strength of the Soul

The Strongest of Them All Part III: Strength of the Soul  
  
Daughter of a scientific genius and a mechanical genius herself, it was she who started the craziness-combining enemy with enemy, forging friendships that otherwise would have never existed.  
  
She was the type of person to fall in love with the "bad guy" and see the heart in him others neglected, or refused, to see. Hot tempered and more than a little stubborn, she was, by no means, a saint..far from it. Yet she refused to believe that anyone was purely evil, despite their pasts.  
  
It was this quirk alone that prompted her to ask the one man who had killed her friends, as well as hundreds of civilizations-to live with her and her family.  
  
Over time she formed a connection with the dark Prince-a 'bond' if you will- connecting her soul to his.  
  
She dealt with the hurt that he would never tell her of his love, though she knew he returned it whole-heartedly. Yet she loved this dark man with all of her heart, only to have him ripped away from her by a cruel act of vengeance from a foe once thought long forgotten.  
  
Her hope to change the past thrived along with her newly born son. She slaved away working on a machine that would surpass all laws of physics and travel back in time, a machine that would change their lives.  
  
Once finished, her now grown son traveled to the past-intent on changing the history that so desperately needed to be altered.  
  
Her struggle in the new time-line, though relieved by the knowledge of the future, did not lessen. She was 'reminded' again of her love's 'heartlessness' when she nearly died in a plane crash, as he remained stoic and watched her demise. She was saved by her Mirai son instead of her mate.  
  
Yet, her love for the arrogant man did not falter, nor did her loyalty waiver. Her dedication was steadfast but so was the pain in her heart. But once again the foe was overcome and life with her prince continued on.  
  
Until HE came, one of the most powerful adversaries they would ever encounter.  
  
Afraid of the feelings within him, her prince allowed him to be returned to the way he was.  
  
Cold.  
  
Ruthless.  
  
A murderer.  
  
Yet, he sacrificed himself for her-and his son.  
  
She knew his death in her heart-but she FELT his death in her soul. But she survived-determined to revive those who were murdered. Her hope and her son were the only things keeping her going. As well as her steadfast belief that everything would be all right.  
  
So this is for you.  
  
For all that you have endured-  
  
And for all that you will endure in the Future.  
  
You are truly the strongest of them all-  
  
BULMA BRIEFS- Queen of the Saiyans- Mate, Mother, and Friend 


	4. Part IV: Epilogue

The Strongest of Them All Part IV: Epilogue  
  
You see, True strength is not measured by the size of your bicep-  
  
Or measured by the number of opponents you beat-  
  
It survival. Survival in its most primitive form, yet it is the form of utmost Survival. The survival of you and others.  
  
Strength is measured by the power of your heart and of your soul.  
  
And therein lies the TRUE strength of man.  
  
Within his heart, and down, deep into his soul-  
  
The will to survive when there is nothing to live for-  
  
And the strength to hope when living in Hell.  
  
So this is for them.  
  
For all that they have endured-  
  
And for all that they will endure in the Future.  
  
For theirs is the True Strength of Man-  
  
And they,  
  
The hope of Man.  
  
.They are truly, the Strongest of them all.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. I'm really sorry for all you Chi Chi fans. I tried to make hers longer. I guess It was because I know more about Bulma...Anyways, Review with suggestions or flames or whatever. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I did.  
  
With your fate in my hand:  
  
Tetris Xienya-Fate of the Future  
  
  
  
"Free will? We think not.." 


End file.
